Un Fin De Semana Con El Hokage
by Kristhel
Summary: Como cuidara Kakashi a los hijos de sus ex alumnos?


Capítulo I

_**La Misión **_

Era un viernes por la mañana, normal, como cualquier otro en Konoha, Sasuke y Sakura Uchiha en compañía de Naruto y Hinata Uzumaki se dirigían a la torre Hokage ya que el sexto, los había mandado a llamar, el camino fue cansado para Sakura, por tener que presenciar las infantiles peleas de Naruto y Sasuke que aunque sean adultos estos nunca dejaban de lado su rivalidad, Mientras Hinata sonreía nerviosa ante sus peleas.

–Dobe no sé cómo lograste tener dos hijos, ojala no sean como tú –el pelinegro dirigió una mirada burlona a su amigo.

–¡Teme mis hijos son perfectos no jodas! –Exclamo indignado el rubio y enseguida contraataco –La que es digna de pena es la pobre Sarada-chan mira que tener un padre que no sabe decir muchas palabras debe ser terrible – Dijo con falsa pena, causando irritación en Sasuke.

–¡Hmp! Mi hija es muy inteligente solo necesita de pocas palabras para entender todo a la perfección a diferencia del mini-Dobe que solo sabe causar problemas.

–¡Teme no llames así a mi Boruto! –A Naruto se le ocurrió una excelente idea para hacer enojar aún más a su amigo y sonrió de con burla –No deberías hablar así de tu futuro yerno

–¡Repite eso una vez más y te mato! MI HIJA no se fijaría en tu hijo nunca –Exclamo furioso el pelinegro.

–Di lo que quieras Teme pero terminaremos siendo familia

Y eso fue todo lo que pudo aguantar Sasuke, en seguida quiso lanzarse sobre su amigo para borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara pero su esposa lo detuvo antes de que armen un escándalo en plena calle.

–Sasuke-kun, Naruto ¡Ya dejen de pelear! –Y el aura siniestra que la rodeaba hizo que como por arte de magia ambos se comportaran como lo que son, Adultos.

Una vez que llegaron a la Torre Hokage y cuando entraron a la oficina del Rokudaime lo encontraron leyendo su preciado Icha Icha, con los pies sobre el escritorio de lo más cómodo los cual les hizo preguntarse ¿En qué momento trabaja?. Kakashi levanto la vista de su querido libro.

–Hola chicos –Saludo con una mano en alto y sus ojos cerrados en señal que sonreía bajo su máscara.

–Kakashi-sensei ¿Para qué nos envió a llamar? –la primera en hablar fue Sakura.

–¡Ah sí cierto! Tengo una misión para ustedes, el Señor Feudal requiere los servicios de los cuatro, los detalles de la misión se los dará personalmente, deben partir en dos horas –Dicho esto volvió a poner su atención en el Icha Icha con su ya acostumbrada actitud despreocupada.

–Kakashi-sensei, creo que no voy a poder asistir a esta misión, Mis padres no se encuentran en la aldea y como comprenderá no puedo dejar sola a Sarada apenas tiene 6 años y no tengo a nadie para que pueda cuidarla –Comento preocupada Sakura.

–Hokage-sama tampoco puedo ir a la misión, ya que Hanabi que es la única que cuida de mis hijos cuando estamos ocupados, Y se encuentra en una misión y debido a que Boruto-chan es un poquito travieso nadie quiere ser su niñera –hablo Hinata explicando sus motivos sintiéndose apenada.

–El Señor Feudal dijo que solo los quería a ustedes en esta misión así que mmm… –Soltando un suspiro derrotado dijo –Supongo que yo puedo cuidar a los pequeños.

–¡¿QUEEEEE?! –Exclamaron sorprendidos Naruto, Hinata, Sakura e incluso Sasuke.

–Kakashi, dos de ellos tienen 6 años y otra 3 años, mi hija es muy tranquila a diferencia del hijo del Dobe, pero aun así necesita mucho cuidado –Hablo Sasuke demostrando ser un padre preocupado por su retoña.

–El Teme tiene razón – Naruto asintió con su cabeza dándole la razón a su amigo.

–Pero no tienen más opciones, ya que como shinobis de la aldea tienen la obligación de acudir a las misiones –Dijo el sexto –Además creo que será divertido pasar un rato con sus hijos –esto lo dijo con sinceridad y sonriendo.

–¿Y que pasara con su trabajo como Hokage? –Pregunto Sakura

–Mmmm….. merezco un fin de semana libre, por eso no se preocupen –Sus ex alumnos y Hinata lo miraron con ojos entrecerrados pensando que cuidar de los niños solo lo hace para eludir sus responsabilidades como Kage –Bueno chicos los espero en 2 horas en la entrada de la aldea –Suspirando derrotados no les quedo más opción que aceptar.

* * *

><p>Dicho esto salieron de la oficina para dirigirse a sus respectivos hogares para preparar su equipaje y el de los niños para que pasen el fin de semana con Kakashi.<p>

Una vez listos junto a sus pequeños se dirigieron a la entrada de la aldea, los cuatro llegaron puntuales con sus retoños. Y tuvieron que esperar por 1 hora antes de que Kakashi se digne en aparecer, no se le había quitado la mala costumbre de llegar tarde, solo llegaba puntual cuando era algo urgente.

–Kakashi-sensei hasta que por fin aparece, necesito darle unas indicaciones –la pelirosa saco una hoja entregándosela a su ex sensei –en esa hoja están todas las cosas que Sarada-chan debe comer las horas de baño y dormir y otras indicaciones que se le serán útiles.

–Hokage-sama yo también prepare unas indicaciones sobre Himawari-chan y Boruto, pero al ser Himawari más pequeña necesita mayor atención – Y Hinata entrego una pequeña libreta a Kakashi.

–Bueno chicos, no se preocupen los cuidare bien, es hora de que se marchen.

Hinata se agacho para quedar a la altura de sus hijos y con mucha ternura les dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a cada uno diciéndoles –Pórtense bien y háganle caso a todo lo que Hokage-sama diga, ahora despídanse de papá –Los pequeños se dirigieron a su papá para darle un beso y un gran abrazo, principalmente Himawari que es muy dulce con su papá.

–Bolt espero te comportes –más este solo rodo los ojos –Y cuida de tu hermanita – Dicho esto el rubio mayor los tomo de la mano y se los entregó al Sexto –Sensei por favor cuídelos mucho son lo más importante para mí –el peliplata hiso un sentimiento de cabeza y le sonrió.

–Sarada-chan cuídate mucho y obedece a Kakashi-sensei ¿Está bien? –la pequeña pelinegra solo asintió con la cabeza y la pelirosa le dio un beso en la frente y un abrazo y no pudo evitar que una se le escapara una pequeña lagrima ante la idea de dejar a su hija.

–Sarada –el pelinegro se agacho a la altura de su pequeña y con dos de sus dedos le dio un leve golpe en la frente –Volveremos pronto – su hija le correspondió dándole un beso en la mejilla, la tomo de la mano y se la entregó a Kakashi y solo basto que Sasuke lo mirara para que comprendiera que debe cuidar a su mayor tesoro.

Y así estos padres partieron a su misión dejando a sus retoños en manos del Hokage, aunque no lo dijeran, confían mucho en él y saben que los protegerá con su vida si es necesario para mantenerlos a salvo.

–Bueno niños, este será un fin de semana muy entretenido con el Tío Kakashi –les dedico una cálida sonrisa y los pequeños correspondieron a esta de igual manera.

Lo que Kakashi no sabe es que estará por pasar un fin de semana muy pero muy loco en compañía de estos pequeños, si sus ex alumnos alguna vez le sacaron canas que no se notan por su color de cabello, estos 3 le sacaran canas verdes.

Continuara...

Espero les guste la idea de mi fic, disculpen si tengo alguna falta ortográfica o algún otro error soy novata en esto de escribir, se me da mejor leer, pero es que esta nueva generación de Naruto me tiene inspirada, la idea de este fic se me ocurrió al ver una imagen en Tumblr en donde Kakashi esta con estos nenes hermosos y me dije como será Kakashi cuidándolos? Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo lo subiré en máximo 48 horas besos cuídense.

No olviden dejarme sus reviews XD


End file.
